You Said You Had My Back
by insomniatic-titans
Summary: Based on the events of a comic by pozolegirl on tumblr.
**_CR - CRRCK_**

The ceiling was cracking, students were huddling together against a crumbling wall out of fear, and Marinette was at a loss of what to do. She wasn't able to cower away from danger like her friends; she was Ladybug. At that moment, her only hope was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Chat?! I need your help to move these people! The ceiling is coming down!" She pleaded though her yoyo.

Despite not being able to see him, the sound of his voice was enough to reassure her that everything would be okay in the end. Wouldn't it?

"Of course, My Lady! I'll be there in just a second!"

"Okay, please hurry! The door is blocked and I can't get us out!"

Turning back to the others, the heroine could see the worry in their eyes. Nathanaël sat on the ground next to Alya and Nino with his arms wrapped about his legs. Chloé, for once, actually looked scared of what might happen to her, Rose was paranoid and looking to Kim for support, and Sabrina stood meekly to the side of them.

 _Chat,_ ** _please_** _come soon!_

Soon, however, came in the worst way possible.

As if nothing could have gotten worse, the sound of Rose gasping brought Ladybug back to reality; the ceiling was finally coming down on them.

The next thing she knew, she leapt to cover them out of instinct. She had to ignore their screams, their worries, their tears. Her own sobs were enough to handle on top of keeping everyone safe, including Chat.

Meanwhile right above her, the floor beneath Chat Noir finally gave way, sending him plummeting to the floor below him.

 ** _CR - AA - ACK_**

Piles of rubble fell all around him, the dust making it hard for him to see. All Chat could feel was the pain of being pummeled over and over again by large rocks with a force of impact that would crush even a steel platform. He ached in all parts of his body, but it only became more excruciatingly agonizing when his miraculous was ripped off by one the stones.

The sound dissipated, the floor wasn't shattering, and he laid now, as Adrien, trapped and bruised severely under two broken fragments of the floor. Plagg, now worn out, could only stay beside his Chat Noir, out of energy and unable to help. The miraculous rolled across the room far away from his grasp; neither the kwami, nor their owner, could retrieve it.

On the other end of things, Ladybug and the rest of them waited anxiously for the dust cloud to clear up so they could see what fell and who had screamed.

Nathanaël, clutching his sketchpad, nervously turned to the pigtailed girl, "Ladybug, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," She shrugged before Nino almost screamed.

"Look! It's Adrien!"

Needless to say, all of them were shocked. None of them, however, so much as she.

'What' was the only word she could get out before bounding over to him, the others calling out to her that the ceiling was still crumbling.

She couldn't believe it. She _refused_ to believe it, but regardless, she needed to see him. Adrien should have been with the group, so why was he covered in rubble?

" _Adrien!_ " Ladybug called out in hopes that the blond boy would wake up as though he wasn't severely injured.

On her way to him, she almost tripped over her own feet, arm outstretched. The girl felt like he was out of reach and the run to him felt like it would last forever, when finally, her hand touched him.

 ** _CRR - RR - R -RK_**

The remaining debris gave way at that moment, coming down in no time at all. She could only do what her heart demanded: hug him closely to shield him from the blow.

Now holding him, she could feel all the welts and bruises that covered his skin; blood rubbed against her neck from his head that she laid there. He still had a pulse, but it was slow.

Ladybug hoped that that was the last of the tremors, and her luck finally kicked in. With the area clear of any further damage, the heroine could hold him back to see his face fully. It was pallid, almost eerily unchanging, in comparison to her pained expression.

"Adrien…?"

 _Where was Chat Noir when she needed him? He was always so dependable, so where was he now?_

As she flipped open her yoyo to call her partner who was missing in action, she could feel the weight of his head falling back into the crane of her neck.

"Chat?" She called out, voice wavering, "I need you! I'm stuck! A...Adrien's hurt…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks onto his face, the droplets building up on his eyelashes and the tip of his nose. In the midst of it all, she didn't notice him stirring.

 _Please…_

 _Chat,_ ** _please_** _!_

Her thoughts became vocal, sounding even more desperate than it did in her head and her heart, **"CHAT!"**

"Ngh…!"

Her Ladybug disguise was being torn down and who she really was, a scared girl who could do nothing for the boy she loved, shown through. Marinette tightened her grip around Adrien, hand cupping the back of his now dirtied hair. She didn't even bother call out for help into her yoyo.

" ** _WHERE ARE YOU!?"_**


End file.
